Without Light
by Felipekami
Summary: Ichigo ha perdido sus recuerdos    Aizen conquistó la Sociedad de las Almas    Los Arrancar están cazando a los Shinigami    ¿Qué tubo que pasar para que los shinigami se hayan ocultado?
1. Chapter 1

Without The Light

Capítulo 1

Un sujeto miraba fijamente la casa. Era una casa blanca, no muy grande, con un gran letrero encima de la puerta.

– Es aquí – murmuró el hombre al ver el cartel que decía "Clínica Kurosaki", corriendo rápidamente hacia la casa.

Ichigo estaba acostado en su cama, mirando al techo mientras esperaba a que su padre y sus hermanas regresaran. Era un chico común, o eso era lo que él creía. Se diferenciaba de la gente normal por una simple razón: veía fantasmas, espectros que se mueven normalmente por las calles, casas, tiendas o por los lugares más comunes. Además, sentía la presencia de personas, animales, o cosas que él no conocía. Tenía presentimientos, como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, como si algo o alguien estuviera acechándolo. Pero aquel presentimiento se le hacía familiar.

De repente, entró a su cuarto una chica pequeña, con un kimono negro y una katana totalmente blanca que colgaba de su cintura. Tenía el cabello negro, que llegaba hasta los hombros y un mechón cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo.

– ¡Ichigo corre! – gritó la chica justo antes de que un sujeto de traje blanco y pelo amarillo, con un enorme agujero en el centro del pecho, atravesara la ventana con tanta velocidad que todos los cristales se volvieron añicos y salieron disparados por toda la habitación.

La chica saltó por encima de Ichigo, desenvainando velozmente su katana y atacando al hombre vestido de blanco, que se defendió sin problemas con su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada. Ella dio un salto atrás justo antes de que él atacara. El sujeto contraatacó con gran velocidad dejando huellas profundas en el piso. Levantó su espada, golpeando a la de ella, generando una onda expansiva que hizo que todos los cristales del piso se movieran y chocaran contra las paredes. El piso se rompió al no poder soportar tanta fuerza, haciendo que los dos cayeran al primer piso. La chica se apartó de su enemigo y rápidamente intentó atacarlo, pero él se impulsó con la pared, saltando hacia otra y atacando a la muchacha de cabello negro por el lado izquierdo, dejando una herida profunda en el brazo de ella, quien gritó con fuerza yéndose hacia atrás.

– Te subestimé, Ryosuke. Nunca pensé que serías tan fuerte – dijo ella.

– ¿Por qué lo proteges, Rukia? – preguntó Ryosuke con tono presumido.

– Porque es mi compañero, y él me protege cuando necesito ayuda – respondió Rukia segura de su respuesta.

– ¡Yo no entiendo sus bobadas de compañerismo! – exclamó antes de atacar bestialmente pero Rukia, sin inmutarse, pronunció cuatro palabras:

– _Some no mai, tsukishiro._

En ese momento un círculo de luz iluminó debajo de Ryosuke. Éste, asustado, intentó apartarse de él, pero fue demasiado tarde pues un cilindro de hielo del tamaño de la circunferencia salió del suelo, congelándolo.

– ¡No ganarás! ¡Los shinigami morirán! ¡Él señor Aizen los matará a todos! – gritó Ryosuke antes de que el hielo se desintegrara en pedacitos.

Rukia subió rápidamente a la habitación de Ichigo, quien le dio una patada en la cara, dejándole la marca del zapato.

– ¡¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?¡ – exclamó Rukia enojada.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

– ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? – preguntó la chica, confundida –. Soy yo, Rukia.

– No te conozco – contestó él con un bate de beisbol en las manos.

– ¿Cómo que no? Estuviste luchando junto a mí y los otros shinigami por...

– ¿Shinigami? – le cortó el – ¿Esperas que me crea eso?

– ¿No recuerdas nada? – dijo ella con pésame.

– ¡Qué se supone que debo recordar! – exclamó confundido.

– ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de mí?

– No te recuerdo

– Pero, todo este tiempo… – a Rukia se le aguaron los ojos, pero se contuvo y comenzó a explicarle todo.

– Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia. Soy un shinigami que hace tiempo te transfirió sus poderes, Ichigo. Tú eres un shinigami.

– ¡¿Qué? – dijo él, soltando el bate y cayendo hacia atrás

– Exacto, tú eres un shinigami. Y no cualquier shinigami. Eres uno de los más fuertes. Fuiste el único que pudo derrotar a Aizen, un shinigami que nos traicionó a todos. Pero alguien liberó a Aizen de la oscura prisión, y secretamente abrió una Garganta, para que todos los seres malignos llamados hollow invadieran el Seireitei, lugar donde viven los shinigami y mató a nuestro comandante general de las trece divisiones Shigekuni Yamamoto. Ahora Aizen controla la sociedad de las almas, nosotros los shinigami huimos, nos escondimos y algunos murieron. Vivimos ocultos, con miedo, pero con ganas de recuperar lo que era nuestro desde un principio.

-Te creo

-¿En serio?

-Sí, eso explica por qué un extraño sujeto me atacó y porque veo fantasmas. Y si soy un shinigami como dices, te ayudaré a ti y a tus amigos.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro que lo haré.- Dijo mientras extendía su mano. Rukia con un gesto de felicidad sujetó su mano. –Llévame a donde quieras.- Rukia lo agarró fuertemente de la mano y los dos fueron corriendo lejos de este lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Rukia estaba observando la casa. Rápidamente se volteó y miró a Ichigo.

-¿Qué estas esperando? Abre la puerta.- Ordenó Rukia. Ichigo se adelantó y se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Ichigo en tono atemorizado.

-Totalmente.- Respondió Rukia con seriedad. Ichigo se armó de valor y abrió la puerta corrediza. Miró para un lado. Miró para el otro. Y justo cuando iba a entrar un extraño sujeto de da un enorme golpe en la cabeza con un bastón y lo hace desplomarse contra el piso.

-Muere ladrón- Gritó el sujeto. Ichigo alzó su cabeza y vio un hombre de pelo rubio claro, con un sombrero de rallas blancas y verdes y una bata blanca (un poco oscura por la suciedad) que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡Te dije que era mala idea!- Gritó Ichigo antes de comenzar a correr

-Tú no te escapas- Dijo el sujeto al mismo tiempo que agarró a Ichigo de la camisa.-Oh, Eras tu Ichigo- Dijo soltándolo

-Hola Urahara- Saludó Rukia. Ichigo se quedó mirando fijamente al sujeto.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? Parece que es la primera vez que me ves.- Dijo Urahara. Entonces, cuando Ichigo se disponía a explicar lo ocurrido, Rukia lo interrumpió y le explico cada detalle. Urahara quedo impactado y confundido. Luego los invitó a pasar, y al entrar aparecieron dos niños pequeños. Uno era un chico de pelo rojo y la otra era una chica con el pelo negro que terminaba en dos colitas, una a cada lado. Los niños se quedaron mirando a Ichigo, esperando a que saludara. Ichigo no los saludo, solo cruzaron miradas. Luego bajaron por unas escaleras y llegaron a un enorme desierto, justo debajo de la tienda.

-Bueno, si no recuerdas nada, tendremos que comenzar desde el principio. –En ese instante, Urahara levantó su bastón y golpeó a Ichigo en la frente con la punta. Ichigo gritó y cayó al piso.

-¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a este tipo?- Gritó Ichigo en el piso. Luego se quedó impactado. Sentía la sangre helarse. Una gota de sudor le recorrió toda la frente al ver su propio cuerpo sin vida desplomarse contra el piso. Luego se vio a sí mismo. Tenía un kimono negro, unas sandalias con unas medias blancas le cubrían cada pié. Al intentar levantarse sintió que la espalda le pesaba más. Tenía una katana colgando de su espalda. Una inmensa katana negra con una venda que cubría la cubría por completo. Ichigo la agarró del mango, y la venda se expandió dejando ver la hoja de color negro brillante.

Fue en ese instante cuando se oyó un inmenso estruendo que venía desde la tienda. Una humareda inundó la tienda y las escaleras. Llegaron velozmente tres sujetos con traje blanco y un enorme hueco en el pecho. Los sujetos fueron directo a Ichigo, pero Urahara y Rukia se interpusieron. Uno de los sujetos levantó su espada y atacó a Urahara, mientras los otros dos fueron tras Ichigo. Urahara, rápidamente, se apartó del sujeto para ir por los otros, los cuales le hicieron frente. Rukia corrió para ayudarlo pero uno de ellos se interpuso. Luego Ichigo agarró con fuerza su katana y fue a atacarlos. Uno de ellos atacó a Ichigo. El sujeto se apartó y atacó velozmente. Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el sujeto le dio un corte en la parte izquierda de la cadera. El sujeto fue otra vez contra Ichigo, el cual se logró defender, el ataque fue tan fuerte que le tembló la mano y lo obligó a retroceder. Volvió a atacar, e Ichigo seguía retrocediendo. Una y otra vez el sujeto atacaba e Ichigo retrocedía. Fue en ese momento, en ese mismo instante cuando Ichigo se armó de valor y contraatacó. La inmensa katana negra fue directa hacia el sujeto. Luego Ichigo cayó al piso, envuelto en sangre. Alzó su cabeza. ¡El hombre no estaba! La giró y miró hacia atrás estaba el sujeto parado, con su katana cubierta de sangre. El sujeto se acercó hacia Ichigo.

-¿No sabes qué pasó, verdad?- Dijo el sujeto con tono arrogante. – Se llama Sonido. Es una técnica que consiste en moverse rápidamente, haciendo que el enemigo no pueda ver tu ataque. A diferencia del Shunpo, el Sonido solo lo podemos hacer los Arrancar. Lo más posible es que no sepas ni lo que te ha ocurrido.- Ichigo se intentó levantar pero no pudo. El sujeto levantó su espada, dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Luego la bajó velozmente, pero algo la detuvo. Era una katana blanca que se había interpuesto entre Ichigo y el sujeto. Éste desvió su mirada su mirada y vio la imagen de Rukia, mirándolo con ojos desafiantes. Al fondo vio un enorme cilindro de hielo dentro del cual estaba su compañero. El cilindro estalló en miles de pedacitos dejando ver la imagen de Urahara con su katana enterrada en el estómago a su otro compañero. El sujeto se quedó frío y pálido. Dio un tremendo alarido y se apartó. Luego se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras. Rukia corrió tras él, pero Urahara la tomó del hombro.

-Ichigo es más importante en estos momentos.- Dijo Urahara. Rukia se volteó a mirar a Ichigo, el cual estaba desplomado en el suelo. Corrió a ayudarlo.

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita atención médica rápido, de lo contrario morirá.- Dijo seriamente Urahara.

-Pero… Quién lo podrá curar. – Dijo Rukia asustada.

-Tessai no está aquí, salió por un momento, Inoue quien sabe dónde esté, la persona más cercana es Unohana, en la Sociedad de las Almas.- Rukia se quedó pensando un momento.

-¡Abre un portal rápido!

- Podemos usar el de la vez pasada.- Dijo Urahara antes de salir corriendo hacia unas piedras apiladas.

Lo último que vio Ichigo fue un portal de color morado abrirse ante sus ojos. Luego se le nubló la vista, cayendo desmayado.


End file.
